Blue Haired Girl
by Admeet
Summary: Farmer George and his girlfriend Emily enjoy a night of camping in the secret woods with interesting results. A literary version of the 10 heart event with Emily.


Author's note: The farmer in this story is named George so it is not old man George as that would be frankly quite weird.

This is also slightly different to the game version of the 10 heart event with some dialogue edited and a bit added to the end.

Otherwise, Enjoy :3

* * *

"Hey, George the 2nd ;),

let's go camping! Meet me in the secret woods at 10:00pm tonight.

Lots of love,

Emily xx"

George finished reading the letter from his upbeat girlfriend, thinking of how sudden this all was. Camping? Tonight? What had brought this on all of the sudden?

Still, having a night all alone with Emily would never go amiss in his book. Smiling at her quirkiness, he wholly accepted this invitation and thought about getting himself prepared for tonight.

There was only one problem he could think of, the event was over 12 hours away.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on with the daily chores of tending to the farm taking up the biggest portion of the time. The crop yield this season was going to be a good one. Virtually none of the plants had rotted or died away and there had been plenty of mixed weather throughout. Nearly all of his crops on the farm were on the brink of being harvestable.

He also handed in his axe, five gold bars and the money required to Clint for him to upgrade the cutting blade before he closed up shop.

The last couple of hours were spent having a light meal at his farmstead and getting ready for his night of camping (date?) With Emily. He dug out from his clothes rack a simple grey t-shirt, a pair of forest green trousers and his work boots. By this time he was getting pretty nervous about spending a whole night with his girlfriend. Was what he was wearing good enough? Was he meant to bring anything else? Questions like these always crowded his mind when he was involved with events related to his friends, especially Emily. But this was Stardew Valley's number one fashion designer he was thinking about. Energetic, carefree and just plain happy to be around. What could possibly go wrong?

Before long, George had made his way down from the farm, past Marnie's ranch and to the entrance of the secret wood. Steeling a deep breath, he entered the wild woodland with a hint of excitement in his footsteps.

* * *

While it was mostly pitch black outside save for the light coming from Marnie's ranch and Leah's cottage, the secret wood was lit with a strange and dimmed green glow which was accompanied by a few fireflies buzzing around the trees.

It wasn't long though before he spied the blue haired girl in the clearing by the small pond and statue and she had been as productive as ever.

She had already set up a large purple tent beside a small campfire which was, to his surprise, alight and burning very well. There seemed to be one sleeping bag just beside the tent itself; he wondered where was the other one.

"Hey, you made it!" Emily, with a lovable grin, turned to greet George in a rather tight hug which he accepted lovingly. The two eventually separated with Emily returning back to her preparations.

"You've been busy" he commented looking at her handiwork.

"Yeah. Pretty much spent all afternoon getting all of this set up" Emily stood between the tent and the fire looking very proud of herself – George couldn't blame her.

"This entire tent here..." she motioned with her hands extravagantly, "...is entirely collapsible. Best invention ever!"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"It took me a while to get the campfire going, though but with a little bit of patience, some know-how and a bit of positive energy, I've got this little fire burning like a treat!"

"Well colour me impressed" he responded admiring her work.

She laughed wholeheartedly finally being able to relax from the work she had just put in to make this all look perfect and now just enjoy a night with her favourite person ever.

However, the momentary pause and relaxation made her realise how dark It had gotten.

"Pretty dark isn't it?" she commented within the stillness of the night. George only nodded in agreement.

Chirping insects created a commonly heard symphony within the night and the occasional rustle of leaf litter or other vegetation joined in.

"Slightly creepy as well..." she quietly added wrapping her arms around her chest.

From the corner of his eye, George could see Emily slightly shivering. He also noted a slightly chilly wind passing through the clearing. While he felt fine from working on an open pasture throughout the seasons facing all sorts of weather, he could tell that Emily, despite getting out every so often, was not entirely used to the night time cold. Even with the campfire burning nicely, the cold was still getting to her.

Both of the campers quickly joined with each other by the fire and sat down. The heat would at least provide some comfort from the cold.

Both sat in silence watching the flickering flames dance against the dark backdrop. Yet Emily could still feel herself shivering. Not even the heat was helping to keep the cold at bay. She slightly huffed in annoyance but suddenly had an idea.

Peering to see George to the side looking fairly relaxed, she also noticed a sizable gap between her and him. Barely suppressing a cheeky grin, she started to scoot over slowly to an unsuspecting George. Inch by inch she made her way towards him until she lightly bumped into his side.

At first, George was slow to react to the intrusion of his space until he felt a hand lay on his lap and a head lay on his shoulder. He smiled lovingly and wrapped his arm around her back, bringing her ever so slightly closer. Emily quietly sighed feeling the pleasant warmth radiating from George's sweet core. Both were very much content with sharing their warmth and cold between themselves and savouring this sweet moment of love they had created. However, their moment was about to be suddenly shattered.

Behind the tent, the bushes within the trees rustled and out into the clearing emerged a large brown bear. It sniffed the cold air before lumbering further out from boundary. At first, George and Emily were completely oblivious to its presence. The bear came to a stop beside a lone shrub near the pair. It somewhat clumsily brushed up against the shrub's coarse branches creating a bit of noise. This grabbed the attention of the pair and they both turned their heads slowly to the noise. The bear let out a low grunt curious of the unnatural scene before it; the light of the fire bathed the massive omnivore in orange.

The pair gasped in fright, with the bear just as startled, and immediately rushed for the door of the tent. Dashing inside they held each other trying to ease their nerves. Outside, however, the bear was quicker to calm down and simply shrugged off the confusion. Sniffing at the slowly burning fire it then lumbered off towards the other end of the clearing, disappearing into the vegetative growth once more.

Back in the tent George and Emily had finally calmed down and let go of each other.

"th... that was a bear!" Emily kept herself from shouting, "hope he wasn't hungry". She crept towards the door of the tent being careful not to make too much noise. George was still slightly shivering from the excitement. His first experience of a bear in the wild was not one he would like to repeat.

Emily suddenly realised something.

"Oh... we've left the other sleeping bag outside". She said. George looked to see one sleeping bag inside with them already set up.

"No way I'm going out there again with that bear wandering around" she stated zipping up the door securely. George nodded in agreement hoping the bear wouldn't be hungry enough to think of them as a good snack.

Then Emily turned around to face him. Although it was almost pitch black inside he could plainly see that she had a bright blush covering her cheeks.

"umm... you don't mind sharing, do you?" she asked shying her face away.

A blush on George's cheeks followed joining with Emily's own. Having slept mostly on his own for the past year or so, he wasn't very used to sleeping with a special someone.

"Er... sure!" he blurted out rather quickly deepening Emily's blush and increasing his own embarrassment.

There was an awkward silence afterwards further increasing the embarrassment between the two. Noticing how dark it was, Emily remembered that she had brought a small portable light with her that had been set down beside the laid out sleeping bag. After some fiddling about trying to find the switch in the dark, she found it and flipped it instantly bathing the inside with bright light briefly blinding the pair. She then broke the silence.

"Looks like its getting late now," she said, "we should probably head to bed now."

Despite the awkwardness of the situation, George knew there was no other alternative – and thinking about it, the thought of sleeping with Emily wasn't a bad one.

"Ok, umm... I'll turn around if you want to get changed" he knew when to keep up sensible standards.

Emily chuckled at his naivety and turned to start changing. George, in turn, looked away to avoid invading her privacy. However, Emily couldn't help but tease him.

"No peeking" she called getting an embarrassed cough from George.

"I'm not" he retorted. Emily giggled and George huffed.

A minute later, Emily had completely changed and had taken her place within the sleeping bag – her clothes neatly piled by the side of the tent.

"Ok" she signalled to George, "your turn".

George nodded and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. But an unwanted feeling of eyes gazing at him fell upon him.

"Ok your turn to not peek" he gripped the edges of his shirt to cover his chest. Emily continued to giggle but eventually, she rolled onto her side away from the bashful farmer.

Changing out of his clothes didn't take as long as Emily changing out of hers so with his shirt and trousers strewed messily upon the ground, George, in his loose boxers, made his way to an awaiting Emily and carefully inserted himself between her and the skin of the bag. He quickly made himself as comfortable as he could get being so close to his partner. But then feeling with his body in the bag he realised something. Emily wasn't wearing anything at all.

"Cosy?" she asked with a rather unnerving sultry grin.

The biggest blush ever plastered George's cheeks and he couldn't hide it.

Without warning, however, Emily wrapped her arms around George's back and brought her lips to his.

Caught completely off guard George was at first surprised by the intimate gesture but very quickly he followed suit and kissed her back. Tongues clashed and skin was soothed and massaged in an embrace of pure love. Both were completely oblivious to the fact that the bear that had forced them into the tent in the first place was long gone.

As the night went on and the activities continued, the gentleman side of George's mind could only remember so much.

* * *

The night ended and daylight shone upon the valley. Emily insisted to George that she would clear up the site as she thought he should get back to his farm. With a bit of persuasion, she won the ensuing argument with only a little amount of his pride hurt. But when George understood, he understood well. So the day returned back to its normal routine with farming duties taking priority once more. It was only a day later however that he received another letter in his post box again from Emily.

"Hey, George!

Thanks for joining me that night in the woods.

I'm actually glad that bear did show up last night!

See you soon,

Love Emily xx"

Folding the letter up and placing into his pocket, George smiled to himself thinking of that glorious night with Emily. Never in a hundred years would he have guessed that from a background working in a tyrannical corporate office building would he end up single handily managing a successful farm within a magical valley and getting together with the most beautiful blue haired girl in the world. That night would definitely be a night he would never forget - not until it would be beaten by another night with the blue haired girl from Stardew Valley.

* * *

Thanks for reading peeps :)

I'm hoping to extend this from a one-shot to a full on story expanding the relationship between the Farmer and Emily.

laterz! :3


End file.
